The Potion Master's girlfriend 3
by Snape's Puppeteer
Summary: Lily and Severus are getting married, and with a little one on the way, should be enjoying the peace of a happy future. But war looms and the grip of The Dark Lord extends over the Wizarding world...and Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

NB: This is set in an alternative universe where Lily Evans never married James Potter and turned him down for that 'one fateful' date. As a result, Snape never became a death eater, Voldemort chose Neville Longbottom as the chosen one, and Hogwarts is a much different place…

Intrigued? Read on….

All characters, concepts and situation belong to JK Rowling and all rights remain hers at all times. Please do not reproduce this story without express consent of myself, if you do, i will find you, then transfigure your eyebrows into caterpillars and your nose into lettuce. Then you will look like Voldemort, and that would be a bloody shame now, wouldn't it?

**Chapter 1**

Snape rubbed his hands down the smooth, sensual curve of Lily's back.

She groaned in approval.

Snape felt his mouth twist into a smile, something he was getting more used to now.

He watched her perfectly toned skin smooth out under his pliant fingers as she writhed a little on the bed.

She was beautiful.

The natural curls of her hair that cascaded beautifully down her back, the flecks of red, and ginger, occasional blonde that made up the palate of her hair. Thick and sweet smelling, he buried his nose in it and inhaled its heady scent. It intoxicated him.

Her beautiful pale skin that seemed to glow as if she had magic beneath her very skin, its soft, tender texture that felt like silk under his fingertips. The few freckles that were scattered over her skin.

The beautiful curves of her naked body. They drove him wild.

Running his hands over her beautiful hips, he silently worshiped them, running his hands down her perfect bottom, stroking down her perfect thighs, and back up again, running his hands back over those hips, to her hips, up her rib cage, and round.

Cupping those beautiful, full breasts very gently.

She rejoiced with a soft moan, her hands on his suddenly as she appreciated his tenderness.

He leaned in, from behind as he rubbed her skin and kissed at her neck. Planting soft, sucking kisses before whispering:

"Has that done the trick?"

Lily paused, ran her hands down to her abdomen and waited before nodding.

"He's fast asleep."

Snape gave a soft chuckle and ran his hands down to her swollen stomach and felt for himself.

Yes, she had definitely stopped using Lily as a kick pad.

"Works every time." he smiled and continued to kiss her neck slowly.

"Sev…" she groaned, nestling into the bed sheets more. "You're going to be late…"

Snape closed his eyes tight.

"Really Lily, must I go?"

"It's your Stag party. And besides, you can't see me before the wedding." She chuckled.

Snape took out his frustration at being ousted out of his comfortable nest by savaging Lily's shoulder with sensual bites which she giggled at.

"Severus Snape! You have a perfectly good Stag party going on at the Hogshead and you are expected to attend. Similarly, I have a hen party going on here in…" she checked the clock. "Twenty five minutes. So you need to get ready, and so do I!"

Snape sighed and kissed her shoulder, then her cheek again.

"Right you are."

With that he got up and smoothed down his waistcoat and rolled down his sleeves that he had rolled up to give Lily her massage.

Lily rolled onto her back, her magnificent stomach round and proud.

"A little help?" she asked.

Snape finished buttoning his cuff and walked over to her, extending his arms to her. She reached up for him and he helped her up, stroking her back.

"Can I trust you and several possibly tipsy witches to leave most of my chambers in tact?" he asked with an inclined eyebrow.

She playfully slapped his chest before waddling to the bathroom.

Snape watched her go before turning back to the room.

As Snape pulled on his usual jacket and did up the buttons carefully, only glancing in the mirror briefly to check on appearance. Something he did more frequently now.

"Sev?"

"Yes darling."

"Can you do this clasp for me?"

Snape wandered over, warming his hands as he did and looked to Lily.

Lily was wearing a magnificent green maternity gown with a silver clasp at the neck and some sequinned detail at the front, just above her bump.

"This is pretty." he complimented smoothly as he reached for the silver clasp. "Is it new?"

She nodded.

"For our Hen night."

"Who is coming then? Who will I have to blame for broken bottles, ripped up books and trashed bathrooms?" Snape teased softly.

"Tonks, I think Minerva said she was popping in, but I think that was an Idle threat." Lily grinned. "Molly Weasley…"

"Molly Weasley?" Snape exclaimed.

"She and I became pen pals at the end of last term. She wrote to me to thank me for looking after Ron and Ginny and congratulated me on the pregnancy and we started chatting."

"Just promise me I won't find her stockings hung over my lamp after too many drinks."

"I promise." Lily grinned.

"Anyone else?" he asked, turning her around and stroking the fabric of the dress down over her bump.

"Well, a lot of people are either too afraid to travel into Hogwarts, or they're on the hiding…or…"

"Naturally." Nodded Snape and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure you'll all be rowdy enough for a full party in any case."

Lily smiled.

"And you?"

"Sirius Black has organized it. I expect anyone from Hagrid to the bass player of the weird sisters." Snape sighed. "If I'm honest, I'd be happy with a few butterbeers and getting to my bed, fresh for tomorrow."

Lily smiled.

"Try and enjoy it."

Snape nodded and sighed, looking at his pocket watch.

"I suppose I'd better go." he said morosely.

"Have fun." she smiled.

"I'll try." he repeated back to her, he turned to leave and then turned back before kneeling down so he was eye to eye with her bump.

"Now listen here, Madam. Daddy is going to go on his stag night. Please don't misbehave for mummy. And please don't get dramatic and make an entrance before tomorrow as we'd quite like to have you in wedlock."

Lily rapped Snape on the head lightly with her hairbrush.

"Ow!" Snape looked up at her, slightly smiling. "Well, we don't want her to arrive before the wedding do we? For a start, your dress won't fit!"

"I have no idea what has gotten into you recently, Severus Snape!" Lily chuckled.

Snape stood up and kissed her softly, slowly and passionately before stroking her luscious red hair.

"I think impending fatherhood is mellowing me, my dear."

And with that he turned around, blowing her a kiss and left.

Snape straightened his sleeves and began walking up the stone staircase that led to the Great hall and staircase.

He wondered what lay ahead.

Snape was thirty-five years old and had never attended a stag party. He had distanced himself from his school friends as they turned more and more towards the path of the dark arts and had never witnessed their stag nights, their marriages. And his sole invite to a wedding had consisted of Minerva's short, tragic marriage to her husband to which he declined under the statement that he didn't 'do weddings'.

He knew that stag parties usually involved large amounts of alcohol, singing, and doing foolish things.

Snape rarely drunk, and in doing so did it in moderation and did not plan to wake up in the morning of his wedding with a hangover.

However, he knew that James Potter may try and influence him to drink more than he was capable of holding and that Black and Lupin would certainly encourage him.

Snape had taken the step of making an alcoholic antidote and slipping it into his waistcoat pocket so that if he was tricked into drinking too much, he could take it and stay sober.

He did not plan on getting tricked tonight.

Walking through to the entrance hall, the corridors were oddly quiet, something he was getting used to lately.

He had never stayed in Hogwarts during the summer holidays and the school seemed to know that it was unnatural for anyone to dwell within its walls during this time as the halls seemed cold and distant, and even the portraits seemed less inclined to talk.

Making his way down the grassy slope towards the school gates, he began to think of the things that dominated his thoughts these days, a background noise, like a great creature breathing at the edge of his consciousness.

Lily, and their child within her.

He had watched Lily swell with the promise of new life these past few months and had studied relentlessly to prepare for the birth.

He had learned new spells designed for fatherhood, cleaning spells that got food out of hair and fabric, ways of cleaning a towelling nappy effectively and charms to entertain.

He felt certain Lily was carrying a girl. The author of the 'Magical pregnancy' series had written a whole chapter on 'gender identification' based on things such as the mothers skin tone, the size of her bump and how she carried it and Snape was fairly certain that they were to expect a daughter.

However Lily said that it was to be a boy and was so certain she had started to knit blue clothing with little blue owls on.

Lily had explained that in the muggle world, they used a special sort of wand to identify whether children were boys or girls in hospital.

Snape was confused over how a wand could identify that, but still insisted that Lily did not go to a Muggle hospital and let him deal with everything.

A few days ago, Poppy had come to examine Lily and insisted everything was going well and that she should try and rest as much as possible from now on to prepare for the birth. And then they discussed the birth.

Now Snape had studied birth extensively and was all prepared for the most exciting day of their lives, but as Poppy and Lily spoke plainly, Snape found himself feeling oddly queasy and realized that Fecunda Patience had been using a lot of metaphors.

He had shakily excused himself and went to the astronomy tower for some fresh air.

He had some fears that as soon as Lily's 'waters' broke, he would be next to useless and have to summon Molly Weasley to be by her side instead.

Swallowing a wave of queasiness as he recalled Poppy happily pronouncing the words: 'Dilating Cervix' he found himself outside of the gates at Hogwarts and within apparition territory.

Taking a deep breath. He disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Snape found his way into the Hogshead he was sure he had set off a caterwauling charm as the loud boom of cheers that greeted him temporarily deafened him.

When he opened his eyes from the initial shock he saw Sirius black was sporting a pair of antlers and coming towards him with a glass of fire whiskey.

"Here he is! The condemned man!"

Snape felt confused.

He did not feel like a condemned man but Sirius had his arm around Snape's neck and was grinning as he turned to the throng of other men.

"Severus Snape's last night of freedom!" he cheered.

The assembled revellers, all wearing similar headgear cheered back, sloshing drinks as they toasted each other.

Snape knew that tonight was going to be very much outside of his comfort zone.

* * *

"…so next thing you know, Mundungus Fletcher looks me straight in the eye and said 'C'mon Nymphadora, me and your dad go back a long way. Why won't you just let this one slide eh?' And I look at him and these Cauldrons and I say: '…Don't call me Nymphadora!' And take him in."

Lily laughed, her hand on her bump as Molly tutted and shook her head.

"During his time here, he thought he could pull the wool over everyones eyes." Minerva nodded, cradling her little glass of sherry between her bony fingers.

"I always liked 'Dung." Lily added. "He was always good to lean on when stuff got a bit unclear."

"He had a soft spot for you!" Tonks grinned. "When I arrested him he was asking for you."

"Awh." Lily grinned. "Didn't know I had a fan club!"

"I keep telling Arthur not to mix with him but he does! He's got him bringing him 'Muggle Artefacts' now!" Molly began. "And now Fred and George are writing to him all the time. I have to keep frisking the owls for letters!"

"I'm lucky. Sev keeps to himself. The only thing I have to watch out for is his habit of terrorizing the school kids."

"Oh wow. I remember when I was a student here. He was really young back then , mid twenties or something, and my mate Xanthe had this really bad habit of pretending to flirt with him-she was a Gryffindor? Well, she kept fluttering her eyelashes and sighing in his direction and towards the end of our final year, he lost his temper and slammed his hand on our desk and said: "If you continue to make these faces Miss. Hooper, perhaps I should have to make and test an antidote to whatever poison is in your system to make you behave in this ridiculous manner! Shall we say Saturday?"

Lily laughed again and took a sip of her grape cordial.

"What's he really like?" asked Tonks, leaning over to where Lily was sat, her legs propped up on pillows.

"Who?"

"Snape. I mean, he can't be all that 'mean and moody' with you. Nobody would put up with it!"

"He's nice. He's caring…Really caring. I mean, these last few months, they've been stressful, but I've been really well cared for. He's kind."

"He's always been quiet." Molly began. "Always a quiet man. Always in black, always quiet."

"He's just not that social." Lily replied. "But, what he does say speaks volumes, if you know what I mean?"

Lily sipped at her grape cordial and turned to the three women who made up her hen party.

"I mean. It's what he does say…when he says it. You know its coming from his heart. It's almost like his voice becomes the most important thing, the only thing amongst all other sounds. When he holds me, his hands hold me firmly, as if I'm the first thing, and the last thing he will every hold, and he looks into my eyes as if I'm the most perfect thing he's ever seen. Sometimes, when he looks at me, I can't believe how much he cares for me, the things he does, has done, will do for me. It's beyond anything I've ever known. And his voice…"

Lily closed her eyes.

"His voice makes me shake inside. He only has to say my name, and I know that he would do anything for me."

Tonks smiled.

"…I didn't know he had it in him."

Molly chuckled as Minerva smiled.

* * *

Snape sat quietly in the corner of the bar as his stag party surrounded him. He knew some of the people here, others seemed to have tagged along because they knew other guests. He looked around, taking a slow, almost cautious sip of his drink which seemed stronger than he recalled and tried to figure out who Sirius had invited.

James Potter was here, he had already stood up on the stool, fuelled by mead and serenaded the group noisily with a song about a Hag called 'Agatha' and her magic 'hat' which he was certain was a euphemism for some other part of her anatomy.

Sirius Black was here, he was stocking up the drinks for everyone at the table. Remus Lupin who was sat almost as quietly as he was and was nursing a Butterbeer while grinning up at James Potter with almost devotion. Charlie Weasley was here , he had taught him and he had grown up to be quite tall and almost imposing, although not so much so when he was having a high pitched giggling fit after drinking a special brew from the bar that the half-giant Hagrid had suggested.

A man with an eye patch everyone kept calling Davey who he remembered as having an altercation with the whomping willow in his youth, Dirk Cresswell who was betting loudly that he could eat Goat dung and not throw up and would do for the right price. He also saw another man that was called Aubrey, but he couldn't recall his face from school.

The rest of the guests were either lost in Snape's memory of past students or people he didn't care for at school.

"Drink up Snape!" smiled Sirius, putting another glass down in front of him.

Snape shook his head firmly.

"Really, Black. I am content with this gla-"

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" chorused the guests, slamming their glasses and tankards on the dirty wooden tables, slopping ale over its sticky surfaces.

"I must keep a clear head. Lily is due to go into labour in the next three weeks and I have heard that first time pregnancies can be-"

"Drink it!" Potter insisted, pointing at him imperiously from his stool plinth, his antlers askew. "Or you will have to do a forfeit!"

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Potter, I do not plan on getting drunk for my wedding. I am content to sip at this. You may drink until you swell up to the size of an overgrown puffskein. But I will not be brow-beaten into playing silly drinking games to please you lot…"

"Don't be a wuss. Drink it." Sirius goaded with a grin. "Unless you can't hold it. Unless you aren't a man…"

"You really think that will work on me?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Sirius admitted. "But if you don't drink this one, you have to drink that stuff Charlie is drinking. Just pretend it's medicine or something…"

Snape looked at the small glass of amber fluid and took it, staring it down, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before swallowing it down in one go.

* * *

"He's had way too much, Prongs…"

Sirius Black shook his head and helped correct Snape's stance as he had collapsed sideways against the wall of the pub, his face droopy and his eyes closed as he made incoherent murmurs.

"He's only had two!" Potter declared. "How can you get drunk after two?!"

"He doesn't drink does he?" Sirius sighed. "He never drunk…"

The stag party had dissolved shortly after Dirk Creswell had been sick all over the bar and Aberforth had got cross and told them to call it a night before getting some magical cleaner and a sweeping brush.

Snape had drunk the one fire whiskey in an act of bravado before taking a second, larger fire whiskey to back it up before smiling in a cheerful manner and collapsing.

Lupin sat him up properly and patted his cheek, trying to wake him up.

"Severus, come on. Wake up!"

Snape muttered incoherently and opened his eyes sluggishly.

"…Are you alright?" Lupin asked, trying to get him to focus by staring him in the eye.

"Yes…" Snape lied.

"…Are you going to throw up?" asked Lupin slowly, as though addressing a child. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aberforth look at them sharply, a sick covered sweeping brush in his hand.

"No." Snape continued, a strange red blush in his sallow cheeks. "Are you?" Snape inquired politely.

"I think you'd better get to your bed. Bloody hell, it's only ten past nine." Sirius sighed. "This is the worst Stag night ever. The Groom can't hold his drink and the best man didn't even get to get a look in. I'm glad we cancelled the mermaid entertainer."

"He needs sleep. One of us is going to have to get him upstairs, in his room and undressed." Lupin sighed.

"Oh, count me the hell out. I am not going to be the one who has to see Snivellus' without any clothes on." Potter responded with a wrinkle in his nose.

"Oh grow up, Prongs. He nursed me when I was sick." Lupin replied, tiredly.

"Fair enough Moony. You do it." nodded Potter.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"It's not right. I mean…I am Lily's ex, and if I were to undress both bride and groom, that would just be wrong."

"Oh that's doxy-shit and you know it." Potter retorted.

"For bludgering hell's sake." Sirius began and pulled on Snape's arm so he would stand before supporting him in a firemans lift. "I'm the best man and I'll deal with it. Wussies. Get some sleep. See you tomorrow."

With that Sirius half carried Snape towards the wooden staircase that led to the upstairs rooms.

"Oi! What about my bar?!" yelled a disgruntled Aberforth.

"Moony, help him clear up." Sirius ordered. "Prongs, get your wand out and help him."

He left the two mutinous looking marauders behind as a semi-conscious Snape leaned on him, his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Snape…you awake?" he asked, heaving the drunken potions master up the stairs.

"I think so…but I also think I'm floating…" Snape slurred.

"You're not…" Sirius gave an almighty tug on the man's arm. "You're being a tonne weight. Have you ever drunk before, Snape?"

"I don't drink. It smells like my father…"

"Your dad must drink like a drain. You didn't inherit any of it though. Lightweight."

Sirius finally got Snape to the top of the stairs.

"You had better not have a hangover in the morning…Lily will have my head on a stick."

"I have…" he patted his chest a few times before starting to slide down the wall Sirius had leaned him against while retrieving his wand.

Sirius picked him back up again and held him in place with an elbow in the chest as he tapped the lock to the room.

"You have what?"

"I have…antidote." he mumbled. "Alcohol…"

Sirius made a impressed nod and grabbed Snape by his shoulders and pushed him into the shoddy room of the Hogshead and launched him head first towards the bed.

Snape collapsed into it and thankfully did not notice the explosion of dust that blasted from under him from the old, careworn bed.

Sirius sighed and considered leaving him to sleep in his clothing but decided that if he woke up with cramp from the constricted clothing tomorrow, he'd probably get a stern ticking off from Lily.

Sirius sighed and pointed his wand at the window.

The two shutters slammed shut as Sirius pointed to the candles with his wand, igniting them.

"Snape, wake up. We need to get your coat off."

"I'm going…I'm going back out in a minute. Need to get home to Lily…and the baby."

"If you go home to Lily tonight, she'll have bloody kittens. The state you're in."

Sirius pointed his wand at the buttons on Snape's jacket, watching them pop open and started tugging at Snape's sleeve.

"This is not worth being best man for…" Sirius grunted as he pulled at the sleeve of his jacket.

Sirius finally managed to get the jacket off Snape and found the antidote in the pocket of the coat.

Sirius half laughed and examined it.

"Bloody swot."

He put the bottle on the bedside table beside Snape's bed. He was fast asleep snoring lightly.

"…You know…I sometimes wonder if you'd be any less of a nerd if we'd have been more…well, less of arses to you." muttered Sirius and walked out of the room, locking it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Snape woke up and immediately regretted everything he had put in his stomach in the last 24 hours.

His cheeks bulged with the morning greeting of nausea as he sat bolt up right, ignoring the avalanche in his head to find a receptacle to deposit the contents of his stomach in.

A bucket appeared under his nose and immediately he vomited magnificently into it.

Breathing heavily, he dragged his head up to look who had been kind enough to rescue him from a soggy lap and saw Sirius sat there on a wooden stool, grinning inanely.

"Morning buttercup." he grinned and took a sip of the tea.

"…Black?…" he said groggily.

"You got…" he paused for emphasis. "-Quaffled last night."

"…I feel it." Snape said, rubbing his head and loosening his already loose tie. "…What did I do?"

"Well…" Sirius began, walking over slowly, his shoes making an unbearable 'clunk-clunk-clunk' on the bare wooden floor. "First you challenged Hagrid to an arm wrestling match, which you lost, you then went over to the three broomsticks, and organized a tug of war between the two pubs using unicorn hair-I was surprised to see you shave those unicorns yourself actually. Then when everyone else had drunk enough, you disapparated to a muggle town and brought back pizza."

"I did WHAT?!"

"Just yanking your wand. Drink this."

Sirius handed over the small bottle that he had recovered from Snape's jacket last night.

Snape squinted at it and nodded before knocking it back in one.

As soon as it touched his tongue, he felt the echoing in his head diminish, his eyes clear up, his balance reset, the volume got turned down and he suddenly felt as if he had slept very well indeed.

"Ahh…"

"Better?"

"Yes." Snape nodded. "Did I make a fool of myself?"

"Not really. Dirk Cresswell puked all over the floor of the hogshead, Aberforth lost his temper and kicked everyone out and I dragged you upstairs to get some sleep. Could only get your jacket off. But…" Sirius began, putting his cup on the table beside Snape.

"Your trunk with your wedding stuff arrived about twenty minutes ago and breakfast and a shower is awaiting. Oh…And Lily has sent you something…special to wear…*

Snape looked at Sirius quizzically, running his hand through the grain on his chin.

"Oh?"

"Uh…you sure you wouldn't want another drink?"

Snape grabbed the box that Sirius was now handling with something short of distaste and pulled off the lid before staring at the item within.

"…Sorry, mate." Sirius offered.

"…Oh Merlin." Snape swallowed, staring at it.

* * *

Lily sat in front of the mirror in Severus' chambers. Tonks was stood behind her curling her hair lightly around her wand.

She felt amazing.

She had enjoyed a nice night with the girls, had a cheeky chat about the men in their life, played a few 'drinking' games and the night had been rounded off with Lily going to bed and Tonks sleeping on the couch.

She had awoken bright and early, had a nice shower and sat chatting to Tonks while enjoying a nice continental breakfast that was laid on by the Elves.

She was still in her dressing gown as Tonks added the finishing touches to her hair.

They had decided on natural, with a chaplet of flowers to crown her, light curls, nothing too fancy and natural looking make up.

"You look really radiant anyway, Lils. You don't need anything too fancy." Tonks replied.

"Do I look alright?" she asked softly, her voice quiet.

"Alright? You look amazing. I hope I look this good on my eventual wedding day." Tonks smiled and curled more hair around her wand.

"You look great." Lily smiled.

Tonks had insisted on putting on her silver, silk bridesmaids dress as soon as she had hopped out of the shower.

"Cheers. I hope the hair is the right colour, I can colour match my eyes, if you like?" she asked.

"Nope. Be yourself Tonks. " Lily smiled. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

Tonks grinned.

"I bet Snape's up there right now, all nervous and pacing. Are you nervous, Lils?"

"A bit. But only in the 'Hope everything goes to plan' way rather than the: 'Will he turn up?' way." Lily admitted, she looked down at the bump that was showing through her dressing gown. "It just feels so strange. After all this time, after all we've been through together, for it finally to happen. We're going to be married."

Tonks giggled and smiled.

"Mrs. Lily Snape."

Lily smiled and looked up at her in the mirror.

* * *

Snape looked at himself in the mirror. He did not recognize himself.

In his lapel there was a suspiciously colourful flower. He wasn't entirely sure what it was. But it had an offensive scent. And no use in potion making.

His hair had been brushed and parted with almost frightening accuracy with a very hard toothed comb that scratched at his scalp like cactus spines.

The dress robes he wore had been pressed and ironed. They had creased in all of the 'right' places and had been colour matched to 'compliment' his hair and eyes. They were black.

His shoes were so shiny, that he could see his own reflection in them and he had been warned to not sit down in case he creased his cloak.

He knew very little about weddings.

Fiddling with the flower in his lapel, his fingers were abruptly slapped away.

"It's fixed as much as I can get It." came the scold. "Stop fussing, Snape."

Snape gave Lupin a insubordinate glance as the man walked around, fixing his own flower into his lapel. Lupin had managed to get better robes, it seemed that full time employment seemed to benefit him financially. Sirius was wearing splendidly tailored robes and was pacing back and forth reading from a piece of well folded parchment and Potter was sat there with an almost careless grace. As if he had simply grabbed the first thing that fell out of his wardrobe, threw it on and managed to look impossibly suave.

Snape looked into the mottled looking mirror and saw only himself, looking hopelessly stiff, rigid and out of place.

"I was under the assumption we'd wake up, someone would come and marry us, and that would be it. Wedding over. Why all this fuss? I feel like a prize kneazle!"

"Severus." sighed Lupin. "A woman's wedding day is a sacred and special affair. The day where she becomes a pretty princess." he articulated, injecting a softness into his voice as he gestured. "A graceful and delicate creature in which those around her may gaze upon her ethereal beauty with wonder and jealousy."

"Yeah. Sit down." Potter began, seizing the wooden comb again.

Snape ducked, holding his hands over his head.

"No more comb!" he interjected. "My hair is perfectly flat. If you comb it any more you can slick it down with my blood!"

"It's not my fault your hair is too damn greasy." Potter muttered, putting the comb back in his pocket.

"Leave him be, Prongs." muttered Lupin.

"Well it is, look at it. It's like an oil slick. It's like someone fried eggs on his hair or something."

"Prongs." Sirius said warningly, still reading through the parchment studiously.

"I know you showered this morning, Snivellus, but did you use that little bottle of stuff they called Shampo-"

"It's not grease!" Snape finally snapped.

Sirius looked up from his parchment as Lupin stopped fiddling with his lapel.

Potter looked up at him above his glasses with a quiver of a smile.

"…just joking with you Sni-"

"And don't call me Snivellus!" Snape continued, a blush in his cheeks. "You've called me Snivellus for 24 years and it's not funny, it never bloody was or are you that stupid that you can't think of anything more refreshing to say about me other than my hair, or my bloody name or my bloody nose?!"

"…Look, I was just j-"

"No! I only tolerate you because Lily, for some reason, befriended you but let me make this clear Potter, I really don't like you because you're a senseless, rich, namby-pamby, bully who got all the breaks in life and when people around you didn't, you couldn't understand that and instead of helping them along, you bullied them!

You couldn't see beyond your own popularity to take notice of the boy who had threadbare robes, or any one who didn't look or sound, or act like a carbon copy of you! Now shut up, and be quiet or I swear to Merlin, I will put you in a body bind hex, stuff you into the broom cupboard and forget about you til Halloween!"

And with that Snape turned around swiftly and began to fiddle needlessly with his own flower again.

He knew that behind them, the three marauders were silently conversing and he didn't care. He had a dizzy feeling in his head from raising his voice, something he rarely did, but had a great feeling of emancipation.

He had finally told James Potter what he thought of him. In no uncertain terms. It felt good.

Now all he had to do was get to the wedding. Two things he had always wanted to do…

Marry Lily Evans, and tell James Potter where to stick it, all done in one day.

That was progress.

* * *

The modest wedding was to be played out near the lake with a modest throng of 12 guests. There would be no reception, no party.

After all, many of the people who had been invited were either unreachable or had declined through fear and the attending congregation were either faculty, or close friends.

Afterwards, Snape and Lily would return to their quarters and enjoy a private lunch there before spending the rest of the day as they wished. Tonks had suggested checking into a muggle hotel and have some fun. Lupin had wisely advised lots of rest given Lily's condition.

Minerva McGonagall was putting the finishing touches to the wooden archway that had been set up just before the lake. Ivy was growing around it with large amounts of ribbon.

She was wearing a magnificent tartan hat with a sprig of heather in its brim and a set of smart, emerald green dress robes.

Professor Flitwick was also making himself busy as he conjured many white chairs and started to assort them along the lawn, either side of a beautiful white carpet that was trimmed in silver.

"How many are we expecting, Minerva?" he squeaked.

"A handful." she called back. "We've had a lot of cancellations. People seem to think that coming to Hogwarts is tantamount to loyalty to Dumbledore." she sniffed dismissively.

"Any sign of Albus?" he asked watching another chair appear out of thin air.

"Not yet. He must be busy." muttered Minerva. "Much like us."

"Yes." concurred Filius. "How nice though, to have a wedding here."

"It's certainly never been done before." Minerva chirped happily. "Ah, here comes Pomona, just in time with those Flutterby bushes."

After apparating to the gates and walking silently up to the school. The wedding party looked more like a funeral party whose chief mourner was remarkably happy.

Snape had spoken pleasantly to Sirius and Lupin after his initial outburst but had pretty much ignored the fact that James Potter existed.

Now Snape and Sirius were standing around near the Ivy glad wedding arch and looking at the handful of chairs, each decorated in a delicate white ribbon detail.

Snape's cheeks had taken on more of a pallor now as the gravity of the impending wedding became clear with the appearance of guests.

Sirius had positioned Snape near the aisle where Lily would be walking down in a while to greet the guests as they arrived which was a traditional part of the ceremony.

Similarly, Lupin and Potter flagged the aisle, directing people to either the 'Bride' or 'Groom's' side.

Snape forced a smile on his face to greet the small gathering of guests.

He was happy, it was his wedding day, to Lily. His lovely Lily, but social niceties was not something he usually did. That was Lily's domain. She was the social one.

Poppy attended in something like a set of ceremonial nursing robes that looked too fancy to actually nurse in, but still looked very much like uniform. Filius in a new suit, which was something to behold considering how fancy he normally looked. Pomona had managed to scrub the dirt from under her nails and looked very neat and tidy in a set of brown dress robes, that admittedly did have a slight scent of compost on them. Mad Eye Moody (who was sporting a strange kilt with his wooden leg-an odd combination), Horace Slughorn who was smiling brightly and stating that he always knew that they would end up together and that it was the first 'Slug-club' wedding.

"No death eaters yet." Sirius smiled. "Seems some of your mates were busy?"

"They aren't my 'mates'. " Snape muttered coolly. "Never really were, were they."

"You seemed pally with them at school."

Snape sighed and looked down at his shoes, his hands folded in front of him.

"Yes, well people grow. I realized what was happening before I got involved with them."

"Yeah. I guess you did." Sirius nodded before adding. "You nervous?"

Snape shook his head immediately.

"First wedding?" Sirius asked.

Snape nodded.

"…First brush with matrimony." he looked down at his shoes. "…My mother and father were married in the small, damp room of a registry office on a rainy Monday afternoon in November followed by an informal gathering at the local pub of my fathers drinking friends. Mother wore a second hand wedding dress from the forties…Hardly the romantic ideal." Sirius found himself frowning."…so this is a bit…new to you."

Snape nodded. "Indeed."

A tufty, wizard of small stature walked towards Snape and Sirius.

"And which of you do I take to be the groom?"

"That would be me." began Snape.

"Ah, I am a friend of Albus. I believe I'm expected?"

"Indeed, you must be the celebrant." smiled Sirius. "Come, we have everything sorted out I believe."

Sirius led the Celebrant down towards the small wooden stage where Snape and Lily would soon take their vows.

Snape suddenly felt quite alone and almost called back to Sirius not to leave him but instead he stood there, his heart fluttering around his chest like a captured bird as his stomach churned into knots.

He could hear the few guests behind him, chatting away in the glorious sunshine of the bright July day, but he could not see Dumbledore amongst them.

Where was Albus Dumbledore on his wedding day?

Sirius caught back up with Snape and nodded to him.

"You ready?"

"What? Now?!" Snape almost choked at this sudden development,.

"Now or never, Severus." Sirius sighed breezily.

Snape nodded, swallowed hard and walked down the aisle, suddenly very aware of how tall and obvious he was.

Standing at the front on the right, facing the celebrant. Snape felt as if he was about to be sick again.

"…Are you any good at charms?" he hissed to Sirius.

"Yeah, why?"

"I may need a bucket."

"Yeah, well before you do, best put it on…" Sirius began, nodding handing the box to him. Snape took a deep breath and reached inside, putting the chaplet of Ivy leaves on his recently washed hair.

He felt bloody ridiculous.

But he knew it was what she wanted…

"…Well? Am I going to live this down?" he asked, looking at Sirius out of the corner of his eye.

"Relax." Sirius hissed, putting his arm around Snape familiarly. "You look gorgeous." he laughed.

"Piss off." Snape hissed back under his breath, but at the same time feeling slightly at ease for the joke.

Snape could feel the morning sunshine burning into his scalp and shoulders. This was why he rarely frequented outside. The sun was not kind to him. Never had been.

He remembered once as a child he had stayed outside in the sun for so long that by the time he got home his nose and cheeks were hideously sunburned and his mother couldn't do anything to fix it. The next day he had gone to Lily's home and Mrs. Evans had rubbed some muggle cream on it and it felt better for a while.

The sun made him uncomfortable, he felt as if his breathing was constricted by the robes he wore. The waistcoat felt like a straitjacket. He glanced down and saw a ladybird walking across his shoe, absolutely no idea that it was an uninvited guest to the most nerve wracking event of Snape's life. He felt inclined to shuffle it off but couldn't do that without looking as if he had cramp in his leg and all of those people watching his back would see and wonder why he was with such a beautiful woman such as Lily Evans.

Is that why they were here? Had they come to see why the beautiful Lily Evans had tied herself to 'Snivellus' Snape? A free freak show with champagne afterwards?

Snape swallowed hard and heard a sudden gasp from the congregation.

Music from nowhere seemed to start up and he turned around instinctively.

It was Lily.

And she was divine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Snape's mouth dropped open as he gazed on helplessly at Lily.

She looked beautiful…No, beautiful was not the correct word.

Snape realized there were no words that did Lily justice. Not in all of the words, he knew, in his impressive, well-read vocabulary could explain the wonder that he saw in the familiar woman he saw making her way towards him.

She wore an Ivory gown that fell to the floor in a simple, sleek, shiny drape, held at the back of her neck. A halter neck, with thin, sheer ivory sleeves that held at her shoulders, hanging freely, exposing her arms with a long split.

Her hair was as glorious and as perfect as the golden dawn on an autumn day, lightly curled in waves that seemed to go on forever down her back and shoulders, and her head was crowned in a chaplet of flowers. Similar to his, but with blooms instead of Ivy.

In front of her bump, she held a posy of flowers, the same he wore in his lapel.

And her face…

She wore the sun behind her face. It shined from behind her eyes, her skin, her cheeks, and poured from her smile.

That understanding, generous smile she wore, just for him.

Snape felt his lungs give up as a breath caught in his throat, his chest feeling constricted, his heart seemed to just pause for an eternity as he took her in.

She was enthralling. No Bulgarian Quidditch mascot nor WADA actress could compare to how enchanting her found her right at this moment. She was everything mysterious and wonderful in the world, and yet the same girl he met by the river that day.

Everybody in the vicinity faded from view and it was just her and him.

He felt Sirius's hand on his shoulder and he exhaled deeply as she drew level with him, looking at him with a coyness that seemed to suit her.

He felt he should say something to her, but he just couldn't say a word. The words got knotted in his throat and he swallowed them down.

Instead, the celebrant lowered his palms to the congregation, indicating they should sit.

"Ladies and gentlemen." began the wizard, just loud enough to be heard. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two faithful souls. Marriage is a blessing, even in these troubled times…"

Snape stole another glance at Lily, his ink black eyes flicking up and down her dress to her face, almost too timid. As if he were not permitted to gaze upon her. As if she were something highly sacred, not worthy of his greedy gaze.

She looked to him, her beautiful almond green eyes full and imposing.

He took another deep breath as he felt his head swim with nerves and forced himself to concentrate in case he missed his 'cue'.

"…And if anyone here knows of any reason these two should not be united together in matrimony, please speak now, or forever after hold your peace."

Snape half expected James Potter to make a desperate plea for Lily's hand, turning around to look for James Potter, Sirius had had the same idea and looked too but James was too busy looking modest and solemn at the back.

"Wonderful." declared the Wizard. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape, take Lily Margaret Evans to be your wife? In good times, and in bad, with health and with sickness, in times of wealth and poverty, as long as you both shall live?"

"…I do." Snape said softly, looking into Lily's eyes.

Lily's eyes seemed to flash with excitement as he said the words and her smile intensified.

"And do you, Lily Margaret Evans, take Severus Tobias Snape to be your husband? In good times, and in bad, with health and with sickness, in times of wealth and poverty, as long as you both shall live?"

"Oh yes." she grinned.

Snape felt himself smile, relief seemed to flood through him as some of the congregation chuckled at Lily's enthusiastic reply.

"The rings, please?"

Sirius nodded and with a smoothness that Snape could never match, produced both, golden, shining rings from his suit pocket with a flourish and placed them into the hand of the wizard.

"Severus, if you could take the ring intended for Lily, and in placing it on her finger please commit yourself to being her husband."

Snape felt his stomach tense.

This was the bit he was afraid of. Bearing his heart in front of all of these guests.

In private, he could write miles of parchment testifying of his undying, unending, eternal and perpetual love for Lily. But in front of all of these people…bearing his soul?

He took Lily's left hand and in sliding the golden ring onto her finger with slight difficulty he held her hand tight in both of his and looked to her earnestly, imagining it was just her, and him and nobody else.

"Lily…" he began softly. "…There are no deeds, no actions, that I would not perform for you. I would do anything you asked without a moments hesitation. To say that I love you would be insufficient to…" he paused and looked down, sweat prickling on his brow and perspiration coating his hands that were cold with panic. "I…"

Lily seemed to squeeze his hands and looked at him, nodding as if to comfort him.

Snape took her hand, placing it on his chest over his heart before whispering just loud enough for Lily to hear.

"…Lily, your heart is in this vessel. It's always been yours…."

Lily smiled and gently squeezed the fabric where he had guided her hand.

"And Lily, if you could take the ring intended for Severus, and in placing it on his finger, please commit yourself to becoming his wife."

Lily handed her posy to Tonks who had been stood at her side in a silver dress and hair that matched and took the ring. Taking Snape's left hand, she slid the ring on easily and smiled at him.

"Severus…" she began oddly formally, smiling despite herself. "There are only three words I need to say to you that explains how I feel…I love you. There are no other words, are there?"

Snape smiled warmly, squeezing her hand tightly, his own eyes bright with happiness.

The wizard lifted his wand high and cast it so that a shower of stars burst from it over their heads, and entwined their fingers.

"I now declare you, husband and wife. You may kiss."

Lily smiled at Snape with an edge of mischief as he seized her by her elbows and pressed an impulsive and passionate kiss on her lips.

Snape heard Sirius wolf whistling as Slughorn blew his nose loudly at the back. The small number of guests applauding.

Pulling away from Lily, she smiled at him and leaned in to whisper to him.

"I can't believe you wore it." she grinned, looking up at the crown of Ivy leaves on his head."…Naturally…You asked so nicely." "I'll thank you nicely, later…" she grinned.

Snape smiled and looked at her, seeing the mischief dancing in her eyes, he felt his own cheeks take on a slight blush as he imagined the time later where he would get the new Mrs. Snape into his bed again.

Snape and Lily walked slowly down the aisle as the few witches and wizards on each side cast their wand up and plumes of confetti popped out of the ends.

He found himself laughing. Actually laughing as he and Lily ducked the magical confetti and walked down the aisle, arm in arm, and a married couple.

He looked to Lily and saw her smiling, her lips curved into a most beautiful expression of joy.

Lily took the lead and started to waddle towards the castle, the guests standing and talking, being left behind with Potter, Sirius and Lupin.

Lily squeezed his arm, and without looking at him whispered.

"…We're married." she smiled.

He looked down at her and smiled, squeezing her hand on his arm tightly with his.

"…I've waited an eternity for this moment, Mrs. Snape."

She smiled, her eyes bright in the sun, she leaned up and kissed him softly.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly, he could smell her perfume, feel the softness of her skin.

She smiled at him.

Sirius caught up to them as Tonks made her way towards the castle in a hurry.

"Slight change of plan…you know how you two were meant to have dinner in your chambers?"

Lily nodded.

"…Well, we've sort of, moved it to somewhere more, well, classy."

Snape's eyebrow lifted as he registered the attack on his chambers.

"…Classy?"

"Come on, it was Tonks' idea." he smiled.

Lily smiled and nodded before leading Snape after Sirius.

She could moved quite well for a woman of her advanced state and Snape walked slowly behind, half wondering what the metamorphageous had planned.

"…Lily?" Snape asked, helping her up the stairs. "…Where are we going?"

"No idea…"

Sirius was leading the way.

* * *

Lily was waddling slowly up each step, her hand on her bump, Snape at her back, ready to catch her in case she fell. He wished that he had thought of a way to get her up the stairs more safely, but he had never intended her to climb these stairs at this stage of her pregnancy.

When they had reached the seventh floor, Lily was panting and Snape was holding on to her concerned.

"…She shouldn't have climbed all these stairs in her condition." he said reprovingly to Sirius. "She's only a few weeks off labour!"

"She's fine, aren't you, Evans…Or should I say, Mrs. Snape?" Sirius grinned walking ahead. "Stay there, back in a minute!"

Snape looked to Lily who was still catching her breath.

"…Look, I just wanted to say something." he began, holding by her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "…I'm sorry."

"…Sorry?" she asked, her eyebrows meeting in confusion.

"Look. I know that this wasn't quite the wedding you had planned. I know that muggle weddings are much more…grand than this. More…fancy." he pronounced with a sad sigh. "…With cake, and banquets, more guests, dancing…And, I'm sorry we couldn't do that."

Lily smiled at him in that wonderfully understanding way she had. The smile that made her cheeks full and beautiful.

"…Do I look like I'm fit to dance?" she smiled. "I can barely make it up the stairs, never mind a quick two step."

He kissed her forehead.

"…You know what I mean, Lily."

"I know…" she nodded. "And those things would have been nice, but…they're not necessary. You turned up, I turned up, there were rings, James Potter kept his trap shut, there's nothing else that I wanted really." smiled Lily.

"There's a story there…" Snape promised with a mischievous smirk.

Sirius came back to the landing of the stairs and nodded.

"Come on! It's all ready."

Snape followed Lily who was walking ahead eagerly.

"Do you know what they have planned?" he asked, hesitantly, hoping that there wasn't a secret ballroom full of guests and an orchestra.

"Not a clue." Lily replied, reaching back for his hand.

Snape took it and they followed Sirius to a large wooden door he had never recalled seeing in this part of the castle before. He half wondered if the Castle had some how remodeled around them during the holidays.

"…What is this?" he asked, examining the usually bare patch of wall and it's sudden large door.

"This is your honeymoon." Sirius grinned. "This little room is Hogwarts' way of saying that you should enjoy your wedding night. Go on…go in."

Lily looked quizzically at Snape before pushing open the ornate wooden door.

Snape followed.

Lily was stood, looking around slowly.

Snape let his eyes adjust to the dimmed lighting in the unfamiliar room and gazed in astonishment.

The room was lit by handfuls of tall, tapered candles that gently illuminated a large, lavishly made bed.

The silver, satin sheets were built up sumptuously with an extremely thick duvet, the countless pillows that were stacked on the Oak four poster bed. Thin, gauze curtains decorated the posts and fell elegantly to the floor.

A gramophone sat in the corner and was playing some soft music next to a table that was set for two. Tonks was stood next to a silver trolley that as laden with various cloche covered dishes.

"Well?" She grinned. "Did I do good?"

"…It's beautiful." Lily smiled, breathless with excitement.

"Better than your drafty old chambers, eh Sev?" Tonks grinned. "…anyway, we'd better get back to the guests, Minerva said that she'd entertain them in her study for drinks, give you two some time alone…Have fun you two."

Sirius chuckled and followed his cousin.

Snape watched them leave, hearing the door close with a rap.

He turned back to Lily and had only one desire.

He put his hand around Lily's waist and held her as close at the bump would permit.

She chuckled and looked up at him before reaching for the Ivy crown on his head and tossed it aside.

She chuckled as he smirked slowly, rubbing his thumb over her soft cheek gently.

"Now…" he began softly. "…This is more like it."

Lily giggled, resting her head on his chest.

"Hmmm…Food, bed…perhaps a bit of a gentle dance after all?"

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"…I've been waiting for this all day." he sighed happily. "Having you, all to myself…You look absolutely amazing today, Lily."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"So do you…" she stroked his hair slowly and put her hand on his shoulder. "…I really wish I could continue this magical, beautiful moment darling. But there is food on that tray and I am starving."

He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Then let's get you fed." He took her hand and led her to the table, sitting her down and pushing the chair in for her at the beautifully laid table.

He stood next to the silver tray and checked what was under the cloches with an impressed nod.

"…Hmmm, she's done well." He murmured, nodding to the twin plates. "Salmon…" He nodded as he took the first plate, then the other and served them onto the table before sitting down.

He tapped the bottle in front of him with his wand and it began to pour evenly into the silver goblets.

Lily reached for the bread rolls that were already on the table.

"I haven't eaten since last night." she began. "We had some finger food at the hen night, but nothing filling."

"Didn't you have breakfast?" he asked as he began to cut into his food.

"No." She shook her head. "I was too scared I'd be sick. You know, after the morning sickness, I had."

Snape nodded, eating.

"It was quite bad." He agreed. "But you seem to have recovered your appetite now."

She smiled at him with a mouthful of warm bread and carried on eating.

Snape took a sip of his sparkling red berry cordial and admired the woman sat in front of him. Radiant in the glow of the candles.

"How has she been?" he asked.

Lily nodded.

"She's been fine…active this morning." Lily smiled, rubbing her bump happily.

Snape smiled and carried on eating.

"…And how was your stag night? Did you get drunk?" she chuckled.

Snape felt a slight tinge of red bleed into his pale cheeks.

"Not really. I had a few, but I just retired at around 9. Needed to keep a clear head." he lied uneasily.

Lily nodded, impressed.

"Molly went home at around 10, and Minerva helped me and Tonks clean up before going to bed too…" Lily paused in eating. "…Where was Dumbledore?"

Snape put his knife and fork down and shrugged.

"…I really don't know. I'm rather bothered really." he sighed, resting his head on his hand. "…I wished that he'd at least have let us know."

Lily reached across the table for his hand and squeezed it.

"Whatever it is, I am certain it was very, very important."

Snape nodded, though didn't quite believe her.

"Indeed."

Lily smiled and carried on eating.

They were halfway through dinner when there was a brisk knock on the door.

Snape looked up grumpily and looked to Lily who was just as shocked as he was.

"Who's that?" she mouthed.

He gave a non-committal shrug and stood up, walking to the door and opening it.

It was Flitwick.

"…Yes?" Snape asked coolly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…and your wife…" Flitwick began genuinely. "But, I've had a message from Professor Dumbledore."

Snape nodded.

"Ah. Yes?"

"…He asked to see you, as soon as possible." Flitwick continued. "…I'm sorry about this."

Snape looked back into the room, seeing Lily stood up, her hand on her stomach mindfully.

"Well, Considering that it is my wedding day, and I am spending my first evening with my wife, I think Dumbledore can wait until morning."

Snape turned to go back into the room.

"He said you'd say that." Flitwick continued, more unease in his voice. "…And said that he wouldn't bother you unless it was fairly urgent…Severus."

Snape sighed furiously, looking towards Lily.

"If he needs you Sev…you'd better go." she said softly, a note of disappointment in her voice that was overpowered by a sense of duty.

"…I'll be as swift as I can…" he promised and rushed back to kiss her cheek. "Please…eat." he enthused and walked back into the corridor, pulling the door shut behind him.

He looked down at Flitwick almost angrily.

"Don't blame me, Severus." Flitwick sighed as he walked towards the stair case. "I have no idea what Albus is up to."

Snape walked swiftly, half-leaving Flitwick behind.

"I know where his office is, Filius. Carry on enjoying the day…one of us should." Snape barked as he set off for Dumbledore's office.

He looked at the statue of the phoenix that was guarding the secret passage to Dumbledore's office.

Snape hated these passwords. Dumbledore had sent the staff a memo with the new password in a few weeks previously, his had been hand delivered with a smile by the old man.

"…Fizzing Whizzbee…" he said maliciously.

The phoenix statue began to spin slowly and he stepped on to the top step that now escalated upwards to lead to a large wooden door.

He did not even bother to knock and instead barged straight in with his wedding attire on.

"Whatever it is, It had better be bloody good. Do you realize how long I have been waiting for today?"

Dumbledore was unconscious in his chair.


End file.
